Naruto The Bounty Hunter Saga
by Dreximus0000
Summary: One night, the future Konoha 12, saw a ship crash and investigated. Being captured by bounty hunters they are brought to the guild and separated into multiple bounty hunter groups. Here is the story of how they change the star wars galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing in here. The plot and the right to play god is mine in my worlds.

A/N Primary author on this story is _LTcrazy2_ as this was his idea to begin with.

Chapter 1: A new galaxy discovered, going our separate ways.

46 BBY

On one particularly bad night, four year old Naruto Uzumaki was wandering the streets extremely early in the morning. This was not uncommon as he never felt safe in the orphanage and preferred to be outside. But unlike the other nights, this one would change not just his life, but others lives forever.

Somehow the other kids in or around his age group had gathered outside their homes in secret. Naruto had arrived and walked over the group of eleven kids. He noticed that he knew all of them. Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten Higarashi, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame.

Approaching the group he noticed they were watching bright lights in the sky flitter around with more lights going between them. It lasted a few minutes until one of the flittering lights began to plummet to the ground. It was then they realized that these things were real and heading towards the ground. After seeing the light crash into the forest of death, they decided to investigate and see if there was anyone alive to help.

Upon entering the forest, the saw the glow of flames from where whatever it is that crashed. They also noticed that it apparently scared away most of the wildlife. The flaming crater they found was strange to their eyes. What crashed seemed to not be of their world as they did not recognize anything about it.

Naruto being the least afraid took charge and spoke. "Let's check it out and see if their are any survivors."

The others nodded but Neji spoke up before they moved. "I will check with my Byakugan to try to see inside and make this easier." Naruto Nodded in agreement.

Neji looked to the wreckage and activated his Byakugan and searched the area. In a couple minutes he found two dead bodies and a third that was slowly making its way deeper into the forest. "There are two dead in the wreckage and a third heading northeast. He might have answers for what happened."

Naruto nodded and looked to everyone before speaking. "Lets get to him and see if he needs Help." With that they took off northeast after the survivor. Few minutes they found him leaning up against a tree trunk trying to stay conscious. They arrived and formed a rough semi-circle around him. They all noticed that he was only slightly injured but was mostly out of breath. But the most shocking feature was the yellow reptilian head that was showing and the three clawed hands.

Sakura was the first to react out loud to what they were seeing. "What the hell are you?"

The others would have not put it that way but silently agreed it was the right question. The creature in front of them coughed slightly then spoke. "I am a Trandoshan. Please help. There is a bounty hunter after me."

Sasuke, being an Uchiha, who were Konoha's police force was more familiar with this term asked questions. "Why is a bounty hunter after you? What exactly was your crime for being hunted?"

The creature again coughed before answering. "I am merely a merchant. I sell goods to people who have needs of my merchandise. That is no crime."

Sasuke was no convinced. "What merchandise were you selling?"

The creature, knowing these were kids who would not understand fully decided to try lying his way out. "My merchandise is organics. Fruits, vegetables, things needed for people to live. I am assuming you people eat as well."

Before anything else could be said, bright lights appeared shining on the group. It appeared a flying ship was above them and lowering to the ground while keeping the light on them. As it landed a door lowered and became a ramp, showing a group of heavy armored people walking down. They all looked human enough but they all had helmets on. The leader, who was walking in front, walked over to them and spoke. "Stand aside. This man has a bounty on him for slave trading. We are her to take him in."

The kids knew they could not do anything to these armored people so had no choice but to step aside. Once they did, the group from the ship surrounded the creature and cuffed him before leading him into the ship. The leader turned to his crew before speaking. "Stun them and put them in the hold and secure them for the trip." Before anything could be said, they saw bright flashes of blue and then darkness. Once they were unconscious, the crew loaded them into the cargo hold and secured them for transport.

Little did the kids know this was the last time they would ever see their world again.

Timeskip three days.

It took the ship three days to get to the closest bounty station to turn in the Trandoshan. During that time they evaluated the kids and made sure they were fed and watered and had turns to use the refreshers. After evaluating them, it was discussed among the crew what to do with them.

The captain, a white human, Jax, was the first to speak. "We can not take on all of them. We will need to figure out who we will keep and who will go to other bounty hunter groups. Suggestions?"

His XO, a female Zabrak, named Alis, spoke up next. "The blonde and Red haired boy seems like he would fit in with us for now. As for the others I have a few contacts in all female bounty hunter groups that are looking for new recruits. The other boys can go to other groups if anyone knows who is also recruiting."

It was then a male Barabel, named Tesok spoke. "I have many contacts among the outer and inner rims. There are at least forty groups who are recruiting. Of these seventeen are looking for recruits they can train from a young age. And before you give me that dirty look Alis, these groups never lay a hand on children. I myself would never be in contact with groups like that."

The XO nodded at this knowing it was true as children were valued by many species. She turned to the Captain with a question. "So now that were almost to the station, why did you take them?"

Jax looked at his assembled crew before answering. "No witnesses. And the planet we found the trandoshan on was not advanced enough for uplifting or to know of the greater galaxy."

The crew accepted this as they had landed on many planets with non-spacefaring species in pursuit of target before.

The captain looked at his crew with a question. "How long will it take to contact these groups and to get them to the station. I would like to get these kids out of here before the next job."

Alis answered first. "I will contact them immediately. And they can all be at the station in twenty-four to thirty-six hours."

Tesok answered next. "My contacts will answer immediately and be at the station within twenty-six hours."

The captain looked to his crew and smiled. "Very well, our course is set. Lets make it happen."

Timeskip 3 days

In the last three days, Captain Jax and his crew had turned in the trandoshan bounty, and found groups to take in the other children.

Naruto would stay with Jax and his crew which was called Jax's Jailers.

Hinata went with the Aurora Valkyries.

Sakura was taken in by Janae stalkers.

Sasuke was collected by the Ravens.

Kiba to Wyrwulf brigade.

Choji to the Cooks.

Neji to the Long-range Collectors.

Rock Lee to the Rancor Fighters.

Shikamaru to the New Genoharadan who restructured in the last fifty years into a more light and grey sided bounty hunter group.

Tenten to the Weapon Master League. Who were masters in all forms of weapons.

Ino was placed in the interrogation division of bounty hunting. This division always needed new recruits to interrogate the criminals brought in for additional information that maybe needed.,

Shino to the Bug Riders.

Before the kids were forced to leave with their new custodians, they all agreed that even if it take many years, they will reunited again.

A/N please read and review


	2. Chapter 2: Homeworld panic and time skip

A/N I own nothing in here. The plot and the right to play god is mine in my worlds.

A/N Primary author on this story is LTcrazy2 as this was his idea to begin with.

A/N Had to edit, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 2: Homeworld panic and twelve year Time Skip

A/N this will be the last time their homeworld is mentioned.

Three days after abduction.

In Konohagakure, the Hokage and his shinobi were panicking, for they seem to have lost their weapons.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was meeting with his council and the group responsible for half their creation. "How can they have vanished?"

Danzo spoke. "Most likely they were kidnapped during one of their outings. All of them took to the streets between 3AM and 5AM."

Hiruzen sighed. "I know Naruto is the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. What were the others?"

The fuinjutsu leader spoke now. "Hinata Hyuga has a lion from the chakra forests. Sakura Haruno one of the slugs from Katsuyu's clan that we stole. Sasuke Uchiha has the dragon from the lightning fire mountain to the east. Kiba Inuzuka has Fenrir from the Inuyaga clan who had originally sealed Fenrir after it came and began to destroy the village. Choji Akimichi has the global butterfly from his clans area. Neji Hyuga has a mole from the mole clan that was once contracted by the Uzumaki offshoots. Rock lee has the Albino Gorilla from Hokage-sama's own summon clan. Shikamaru Nara has a shadow elk from his families forests. Tenten has the Gilgamesh which was passing though from the east. Ino Yamanaka has a chakra plant-beast hybrid called the thorian. and Shino Aburami has a very ancient kikaichu insect birthed from the seven-tailed beetle."

Hiruzen scowled. "Send Anbu and Roots everywhere. They must be found at all costs."

Little did they know they would never see the children again.

For twelve years the individual Shinobi were trained by their groups to their best abilities.

Hinata Hyuuga

While she was originally meek and kind, this was steeled through harsh training and many jobs. The Aurora Valkyries went after men with bounties who had problems with women. But this was not how Hinata started.

Throughout the first year, Hinata had been given the majority of chores on the vessel and in their base of operations. Throughout this year she began to speak with her sealed beast, the Chakra Lion. At first it was history and lessens in learning the new languages she was exposed to and their writing.

In her second year, Sajari, her Chakra Lion sealed beast, began teaching her about the Byakugan and chakra as well as physical exercises she could do to gain more strength. He gentle fist style was altered to allow for different gravities, atmospheres and space. It helped that her chakra nature was water and pure chakra techniques as these were adaptable.

When she was 10 she was finally able to learn how to fight like the Valkyries and learn the laws of bounty hunting. During this time she also increased her shinobi training, learning how to hide, survive, and eventually kill without being noticed, or in cases such as being detected, take down all who have seen her.

She also learned how to make healing ointments and drinks that were very helpful on missions when there was no access to medicine. This lead to her using 90% of her collected credits to buy datacards on all forms of medicine, anatomy and medical procedures, effectively becoming the Valkyries primary doctor and medic.  
At 15 years old, she started going on partner bounties, where she went with a supervisor to analyze and evaluate her skills and tactics in the field. Due to her shinobi training, her scores were well above the average for most bounty hunters.

6 months into this trial period, she took a job with two other in-training bounty hunters, she was surprised to see they were Kiba and Shino. Together they captured 14 bounties that were meeting in secret to cause trouble on an all female refuge center of Dantooine. This led to the group gaining five billion credits as these were all high priority bounties each with contracts that listed multiple planets and hundreds of crimes.

Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba was shocked that the Wyrwulf brigade was so named because they used canine creatures as their partners and mounts. as well as half their members being from canine sentient species such as Defel and Klaatoinians.

His first year was spent caring for all the canine species in the bases habitats. The easiest for him was the exotic habitats where a species known as Vornskr were located. The Vornskr were more gentle with Kiba than all the other members of the brigade.

When he turned five he began communicating with his sealed beast Fenrir. Fenrir at first did not like Kiba's cocky attitude as that kind of thing can get people killed. Especially when dealing with animals. This also resulted in him learning the lesson hard when a few of the habitats were less than friendly with cocky people and either bit or poisoned him.

The age of ten began his training and lessons with Fenrir. He began with history, then moved on to the Inuzuka clan taijutsu and ninjutsu arts, then included his own style into Kiba's training.

When he was 16, the joint mission with the Valkyries and the Bug Riders to Dantooine allowed him to be reunited with Hinata and Shino. He resigned from the Brigade and kept his friendships and his Vornskr pair followed him to his new team.

Shino Aburame

When shino was brought to the main base for the bug riders, he was happily shocked to see the immediate area filled with bugs of all shapes and sizes including insectoid looking sentient creatures.

His own kikaichu where very excited as with the new species, they would be able to possibly mix these new traits into themselves.  
For the first year he helped to tend all the different habitats and even helped care for the sick ones. Due to his experience and his own kikaichu he was more suited to healing the creatures than most the others.

By age 10, Shino was fully in charge of the bug habitats and making sure all were healthy. When he began training with the bug raider in full and his Kikaichu sealed beast Gomei, he began learning his families skills in insect ninjutsu, which was extremely useful in bounty hunting. But Gomei also taught him what it called unofficially the bug fist taijutsu style, which maximized taijutsu with insect ninjutsu allowing more versatility.

This style also allowed him to implant insect eggs into the skin of his opponents undetected.

By 15 he was officially a bug rider as his mount had finally chosen him. His mount being a hybrid-hopper bug which he raised from the last egg of its kind. While the mother/father had the egg inside it, Shino had imbued traits from other insects he had come across.

It was given poison glands from the Cazador, an expiremental bug from a long lost civilization. From the cazador he also increased the wing strength for speed and hovering. He also evolved Verpine carahide traits to make it more resistant to blaster and laser bolts. This of course happened over time as he did not want to risk compromising the integrity of the egg.

A month after hatching, shino, his mount, now named Chomeia in honor of Gomei's mother, and the bug riders joined a mission with the Aurora Valkyries and the Wyrwulf Brigade to take out those threating a womens refuge center on Dantooine.

After the mission, he resigned, but agreed to stay in contact with his fellow big riders and then joined with Hinata and Kiba to form their own team.

Hinata-Kiba-Shino

After completing the mission and meeting with their groups at the hunter station, the three resigned, but kept the friendships from their groups to form their own team. While preparing to leave the station, they purchased a custom designed YT-1300 Freighter.

The YT-1300 would have the fastest hyperdrive they could purchase. They also modified the inside with holding cells for prisoners. Hinata only wanted a good bedroom and a meditation room. Shino wanted an small onboard insect habitat for his kikaichu, since they enjoy lazing around outside their hives at times, and for Chomeia to relax. A kennel area was also installed as Kiba realized many canine species disliked being on vessels and prefered the safety kennels provided. The sensor package was the best on the market for advanced sensors and tracking equipment. They named their vessel Trinity Tracker.

With their vessel complete, they began taking contracts for many bounties and even some pro-bono work.

Sakura Haruno

The Janae Stalkers turned out to be a perfect fit for Sakura. Their main methods of capture and kill were through medical knowledge. Half the members qualified as an independent doctor or medic with knowledge of all types for each species.

This was the standard as the first of the group, Janae Death Surgeon, had gone through the most extensive medical training to become a healer, but was prevented when terrorists bombed the hospital she started working, which made them her first medical kills.

For the first year they gave Sakura countless datacards full of medical texts and information on the biology of every species in the known galaxy.

At five years old, she began talking to and getting instructions from Katya her sealed beast from the Katsuya slug clan. This began with basic knowledge in history of the homeworld along with medical and basic genjutsu knowledge.

At ten she was immensely skilled in genjutsu and moderate in medical ninjutsu. Her training with the Janae Stalkers progressed more at this point. She was taught their basic martial arts while learning the healer fist from Katya.

At 15 she had learned everything she could from the stalkers and after completing a high paying bounty, she asked to part with the stalkers, saying she was needed elsewhere.

Before leaving the bounty hunter station, she received copies of the Janae Stalkers entire database for future use and their continued friendship.  
She also purchase a bulk order of droids to use as crew and medical personnel on her newly bought and modified Pelta-class Medical Frigate which could be used for future missions. She named her vessel Healer's Mercy.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke was in awe of the Ravens as they got their name from wearing black cloaks with beaked hoods.

For the first year he was trained in the wilderness to make himself more alert to his surroundings and increase his 360 degree fighting capabilities.

At five years old, after awakening his basic Sharingan, he began to speak to his sealed beast Veldora, a dragon from the lightning fire mountains. Along with teaching him the Uchiha history and interceptor fist, he also told him the history of the Sharingan.

At age 10, his interceptor fist made it nearly impossible for the other ravens to land a hit on him. He kept his sharingan and ninjutsu secret from the group as it would cause them to ask too many questions.

These also helped him on his contracts to take out or capture his targets with more efficient means.

5 years later, he had captured a hutt that had a bounty on him from the high hutt families. After receiving his pay, he offered his thanks and friendship to the ravens and went on his own.

Before leaving he purchased a Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft with an advanced sensory/weapons/shield package and a class-0.5 hyperdrive. He named his vessel the Mangekyo Shadow

Neji Hyuuga

Neji liked the Long-Range Collectors as they were a group that could collect bounty targets from anywhere and track them at long ranges as their name implies.  
His first year was spent learning how they did this. Which was a combination of advanced sensors on their ships and armor as well as a information network that spans the known galaxy.

At 6, he was shocked to discover that a mole from the Uzumaki called Drimoge had been sealed inside him. Drimoge of course knew the full capabilities of Neji's Byakugan and helped him develop ways to better utilize it and minimize the weaknesses.

At 11 he had mastered the basic gentle fist style that all Hyuuga were taught. He also master Drimoge's jutsu to move underground unnoticed. He was also instructed in how to utilize the collectors data network to find his targets.

When he was 16 after a joint mission with the weapons masters league and the rancor fighters, he parted ways amicably with the collectors to join with Rock and Tenten to form their own team.

Rock Lee

If Rock Lee was expecting an easy time with the Rancor Fighters, he was sadly mistaken. His first year was spent lifting weights and running for as long as he could. This was because the Rancor Fighters rarely if ever used weapons in personal combat as they rather used their fists and he turned 6, he was introduced to his sealed beast, the albino chakra gorilla, Makura. Makura told Rock that before being sealed inside him, he was unlikely to have been able to use chakra, but now that his coils had adapted he could use chakra to augment his massive taijutsu potential.

For the next 10 years he made extreme leaps and bounds with his training and even earned the unofficial nickname organ crusher to describe how powerful his attacks were, especially when they ended up liquiefying the innards of a full grown rancor, which he claimed was an accident.

After the joint mission with the collectors and weapons masters, he joined with Neji and Tenten to work as a team.

Tenten Higurashi

The weapons Masters League was excited to have new blood as they rarely got to take on new personnel. Tenten began her work with learning to build and maintain basic weapons from throwing stars to greatswords.

After her first year she began talking to Gilgamesh her sealed beast. He taught her his and her history and explaining the different weapons of her homeworld.

By the age of eleven she was ready to begin learning a fighting style that Gilgamesh had stated would work well with her 360 degree fight style.

At 16, Tenten was ready to do more than what the weapons league would allow her, so after a joint mission with the collectors and the rancor fighters she joined in a team with Neji and Rock

Neji-Lee-Tenten

After joining as a team, the three decided to use their combined wealth to purchase a vessel that suited them. They chose a heavily modified VCX-100 light freighter with advanced sensors, shields, and weapons, but also a meditation area for Neji, a weapons workshop for Tenten and a highly expensive gravity room for Rock to excersize in, this of course was heavily reinforced to account for any punches that may hit the walls, or ceilings, or floors. The vessel was registered as Overwhelming Force.

Shikamaru Nara

For the first year Shikamaru spent with the New Genoharadan, he spent his time making sure poisons and medicines were stored and labeled correctly. Other than that he also spent his free time relaxing, and playing hologames such as Dejarik, holo-sabacc and even introducing Shogi in holotable form.

When he turned five he was introduced to his sealed beast the Shadow Elk Ebony, he began to learn his families fight style and history just so that future generations would know it too, if he ever got off his lazy ass and showed interest in a woman.

By the age of ten, Shikamaru had memorized everything the Genoharadan had his read and view, including the history of how they were restructured after the annihilation of the Xim loyalists. This also marked the start of his shadow manipulation training and a unique taijutsu style called shadow fist that imbued his strike points with shadow damage.

At 16, after becoming a supreme strategist for the New Genoharadan, they took a multi-group contract that would have them working with the interrogation division and the cooks as they were the closest available. The mission while being successful also resulted in Shikamaru meeting up once again with Choji and Ino. Turning in his resignation and keeping the friendships the three friends decided to travel and work together.

Choji Akimichi

The cooks were not like most bounty hunter groups. While they used their culinary expertise to kill or capture targets, most of their income was from their two best commodities: Cooking and collecting ingredients for others.

For the first year, Choji was taught ingredient collection techniques and food preparations.

By the age of 10, Choji was on par with some of the cooks best chefs and ingredient collectors. He was also able to taste the imperfections in the dishes that allowed some poisons and anesthetics to bleed through the taste, and also helped to find new ways to hide them.

The global butterfly that was housed inside Choji, also helped as it was picky about what it ate while it had been free. When training with the butterfly, it also taught him to utilize the pollen from its wings to make new poisons and tranquilizers.

It had also taught him his families taijutsu and ninjutsu styles. But because of lack of ingredients, the colored pills would have to be researched and made from scratch.

By 15, Choji was one of the most respected of the cooks. In singular contracts he made clean getaways with the bounty, and in group contracts where things went belly up during extraction, his human boulder technique made clean paths by squashing all those stupid enough to get in his way.

His last contract with the cooks came from a join mission with the New Genoharadan and the Interrogation division of the bounty hunter guild.

Ino Yamanaka

The interrogation division of the bounty hunters guild was not at all as Ino imagined. She expected all the interrogators to be scary mean people, but discovered each had quirks but were all friendly, unless you were being interrogated by them.

For the first year she was just asked to watch as others did the work. On her off time she would read about the duties of their division.

At the age of five she began talking to her sealed beast the Thorian, a plant-animal hybrid she had seen her family take care of before. The Thorian began teaching her her families mental kekkai genkai and how to use the Thorians own powers.

At ten years, she began interrogating prisoners herself utilizing both torture(humane-ish torture) and her families jutsu. After a while she was proving to be excellent at the job as no secrets could be kept from her, leading bounty hunter groups to make an even bigger killing on the number of contracts always being released.

After 11 years, Ino, now 15, had made a large amount of money as for every contract she helped put out through interrogation she earned 2% of the bounty payout, some of which were in the millions.

He last day with the division came after a joint operation with The Cooks and the New Genoharadan. After saying her goodbyes and keeping her friendships she left with her new team members, Choji and Shikamaru.

Ino-Shika-Cho

After completing the contract with their individual groups, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji decided to resign from each and join forces. With their collected credits they bought a custom defender-class corvette with bigger kitchen and food storage and best utensils and cookware. Holding cells and Interrogation chamber suited to Ino's style of interrogation. And a recreation chamber with holotable game and holographic projectors for cloud watching. And the fastest hyperdrive they could buy. Their vessel was registered as The Brain. 

A/N please read and review


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Time Skip

A/N I own nothing in here. The plot and the right to play god is mine in my worlds.

A/N Primary author on this story is LTcrazy2 as this was his idea to begin with.

A/N Had to edit, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 3: Naruto Time Skip

When Naruto went with Jax and Jax's Jailers, he was immediately shown to a conference room. Once they were all seated Jax asked Naruto. "So Naruto, you will be training and crewing with us. We can't teach you fighting off the bat but we can have you exercise. But what do you want to learn along with that?"

Naruto was nervous but did not show it. "I have skills in foraging, scavenging, and a small amount of cooking skill as I was forced to have to live on my own. My goal on my world was to be a shinobi or soldier as it were which those skills would be needed."

Jax contemplated what he could teach the kid. "We can work on those skills and others until you are old enough to start combat training."

Naruto could understand where he was coming from. "I can respect that and just say I will work my hardest to meet your expectations."

Timeskip: 1 month

In the month Naruto had been with the Jailers, he had taken to the lessons like a fish to water. In just this time he learned how to scavenge for supplies and materials as well as how to clean and fix them. This was useful not with just learning but also allowed him to sell the items for money. At times he was even contracted through the Jailers to fix specific equipment from them or through clients.

After six months they also taught him how to relax as they had pushed him hard in his training. He really enjoyed fishing as it took skill and he felt it was worth doing it to add income as a lot of fish and fish parts could be sold to private vendors.

This also lead to him learning to hunt, gut, clean and eventually cook in case he had no rations in the wilds or on future missions. After a few months he was getting better at cooking than the Jailers cook in their base of operations.

A full year had passed and Jax was impressed with Naruto's eagerness to learn. He decided to grant Naruto additional lessons by buying a tremendous amount of datacards filled with common information from the entire galaxy. This was expanded when Naruto was requested to cook for a Hutt that was on good terms with the jailers. After serving a meal that was the envy of all the chefs of the Hutt clan, they granted Naruto a reward of his choice. He decided he could not wield weapons yet so asked for uncommon and rare information that the jailers did not have access to.

When Naruto's fifth birthday came, he became aware of the Kyubi inside him. They began to speak when he went to sleep.

Walking up to a cage in a sewer he noticed a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Once he got close he saw the kyubi in its entirety.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with no fear in his voice.

The Kyubi looked at him. **"I am the Kyubi no Yoko. The Nine-Tailed Fox."**

Naruto looked a little confused. "Where are we? How did we get here?"

The Kyubi grinned. **"We are inside your mind. As for how we got here, I have been sealed inside you since you were born. I called you here so that we may talk."**

Naruto sat in a lotus position as he readied himself for a long discussion. "What do we have to discuss?"

The Kyubi looked at him in amusement. **"First my name is Kurama not Kyubi. Also I am aware we are no longer on your planet as I can sense a great distance between me and the other Bijuu. I have an offer since we have no support from them or the shinobi world."**

Naruto was intrigued by the topic. "What offer?"

Kurama Smiled again. **"I will instruct you in the shinobi ways. I have been around for millennia and can provide you with exercises and shinobi training in all categories. Also since we are free from that world I thought we might plan to eventually bring our brothers and sisters to us. Save them from the shinobi as well."**

Naruto smiled at this. "If it means saving people and allowing us allies for the future then I am all for it. Also if we can get a message to them in advance we can have them bring information from the planet as well."

Kurama laughed. **"You have a good head on those shoulders kit, and I agree, especially information on the shinobi worlds techniques and styles. So shall we begin?"**

Since this moment Naruto was trained by Kurama in his worlds skills.

At the age of 10 Naruto was skilled in the low forms of his worlds arts and skills except fuinjutsu which he was a true prodigy in that. This also marked the start of his combat training with the Jailers in hand to hand and melee weapon combat. They pushed him hard and even with his stamina he was exhausted by days end everyday.

This eventually moved to ranged and exotic combat involving poisons and even medical training.

When Naruto Turned 16 he had made enough to go on his own as he had a feeling to go on a quest meant only for him.

Spending only enough to get transport to Tatooine which is where he felt his quest would start.

Getting a room on a high-class transport going to Tatooine. Naruto checks all his supplies that he has brought along with the datacard library he had acquired over the years. He now starts his quest for whatever it is that draws him to Tatooine, where he may even find more answers to questions he has.

A/N please read and review


End file.
